Dream Realm Destroia: Equestria
by RowanEx
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is writing a book about "Dream Realm Destroia," or simply DRD. However, in the midst of recollecting her dreams, The Princesses summon her for an adventure to this place, with the Mane 6. Meeting their Soiras(explained) and Twilight getting a new magic, will they survive? Rated K for mild language.
1. Enter Dream Realm Destroia

"This wasn't work of the ponies!" Rainbow Dash declared as she and her 5 friends tries to move the Twinkling Balloon away, which was heading to a hurricane.

"Hold on everypony!" Twilight commanded as the balloon head into the eye, Fluttershy screaming in fear. "Hold on!"

As they enter, they felt strange magic only Twilight Sparkle recognized. Time slowed down for a bit, before resuming into normal time, the balloon hitting a tree.

Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy held into a side of the remaining balloon while the other 3 shouts for help.

"We'll find you!" Rainbow Dash shouts before exiting the eye.

The 3 scream in fear, as the balloon gets torn apart, and then...

They hit land, and fainted.

* * *

><p><em>The day before...<em>

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle reads a letter from Princess Celestia.<p>

_**Dear Twilight,**_

_**I'm sorry if I interrupted in any of your studies, but this is very important. I have received letter from a former friend, telling that a new portal has opened over the ocean. I want you and your friends to investigate for me. I cannot come, due to another problem over Manehattan. **__**Use the Twinkling Balloon, it's safe, and I wish you good luck. There is also a School for Gifted Unicorns there, use it as your home.**_

_**Your mentor,**_

_**Princess Celestia**_

_**PS: I am expecting a letter from your travels.**_

Twilight blinked. A letter saying about a portal? She read the letter again.

And again.

And again.

Then, she noticed a small note, striked and hidden. She read it carefully, then her eyes lit up.

"Spike! Get the others and prepare the balloon!"

* * *

><p><em>Now...<em>

* * *

><p>'Princess, why didn't you tell us the portal was a hurricane?!' She thought, as she woke up, and stood. She finds herself in-shore in an island, beside unconscious Rarity and Fluttershy. She rummages around the wreck and finds her bag, and few travel equipment. 'Better than nothing.' She thought. Then, she saw Rarity waking up, and trots to her.<p>

"Ow... my head..." Rarity manages to say, before seeing Twilight. "Twilight Sparkle! Oh, your mane! It's simply horrible!"

Twilight looked at Rarity's mane. "No offense, yours too." She chuckled.

Rarity looks at her mane which was all out of place and panics, running to the seawater as she tries to fix her mane.

While Twilight taking some items from the wreck, Fluttershy wakes up, making Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle relieved to see her awake.

"I've had a dream..." Fluttershy said.

This made Twilight Sparkle flinched. "What dream?"

"We were... at a place that seems to be like Ponyville..." Fluttershy explained. "But there were also... these... ape-like beings. They... wore clothes, and can speak... I think they're called humans..."

Twilight Sparkle listened until she notices a purple flag with her cutie mark on it, then smiles. "I think I know where we are..." she proclaimed, while pointing a hoof at a mountain.

"Oh, my. Is that..?" Rarity asked, trying to resist glee.

"We're in that book you wrote!" Fluttershy answered. "And that's... Mt Verley!"

Twilight Sparkle nodded. Not that they're in a weird place only Twilight knows, but glad that she's back here. Only one to thing to go. She looked at the 2 ponies who was dancing in joy.

"Girls?" Twilight called, grinning, and they stopped. "Let's go meet the humans."

"What about the others?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"We'll meet them soon."

* * *

><p>Welcome to Dream Realm Equestria, a part of my Dream Realm Destroia original fiction.<p> 


	2. Litteroot Town

_Previously..._

_The Mane 6 is sent on a mission only to get seperated into 2 groups._

_Twilight Sparkle's group, which consists of herself, Fluttershy, and Rarity, finds themselves in the beaches of Satyrn, which is the only beach where Mt. Verley can be seen._

_What happened to the 2nd group, consisting of Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie?_

_Hmm..._

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash flies up and examines the surroundings, then flies down to Applejack and Pinkie Pie.<p>

"No sign of Twilight, Rarity, Flutters, or the balloon, Applejack." Rainbow Dash reported.

"Shucks, dis is gettin' harder an' harder. We need to... move." Applejack said, acting as the leader of the group.

Pinkie just nodded in acceptance. "That hurricane gave me chills! I want to go home..." Pinkie muttered, crying.

"We'll be hom' sugar cube. Home befor ya know it." Applejack calms Pinkie down.

Then, a burst of magic shoot up nearby. It was glowing pink, much like when Twilight Sparkle lights her horn while using magic. Applejack looks again as the burst of magic turns into a big map, and notices something familiar.

"Hey, that's the map Twilight Sparkle used in her new book!" Rainbow Dash declares. "They're nea-mppf!"

Rainbow Dash falls after a piece of the balloon cloth covers her for a while.

"Yiperroni! We're gonna be there soon!" Pinkie shouted, as some confetti joined her glee.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle looked around at where the cloth went. Rarity followed.<p>

"Twilight dear, its just me or the cloth just covered a small flying blue horse?" Rarity noticed. "It also had rainbow mane..."

'Blue horse? Rainbow mane? Rainbow Dash!' She realized. "We just had hit Rainbow Dash with that homing cloth."

Fluttershy smiles after the news, but then frowned. "It hit Rainbow Dash?!"

Rarity's reaction was priceless. The 2 looked around to see Twilight Sparkle, only to be met by dust heading to the cloth.

* * *

><p>Applejack looked around.<p>

_rustle rustle_

Something is approaching.

_fwoosh rustle fwoosh_

Something fast.

Then she looked at the creature who was tripped by Pinkie Pie, and is relieved.

"Twilight!?" Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie exclaimed.

Twilight raised a hoof before dropping to the ground, fainting. Rarity and Fluttershy follows, and wakes Twilight up with a healing spell.

"Ow... ow." Twilight said while standing up, swaying. She looked around, looking drunk. "Oh, hey." She managed to say while looking at the town near.

"Oh, look, it's Twitown." Twilight said, before shaking her head, steadying her balance, and looks again. "H-hey! I'm back here!"

Applejack, and Pinkie are confused, until Rainbow Dash coughed which sounded like 'Book.'

"So, this is Litteroot." Applejack said, trotting towards Twilight Sparkle. "Why ya call it Twitown?"

Twilight looks at Applejack and shrugs. Then, a little girl walks to them. She blinked, looked at Twilight Sparkle, then squeed.

'Oh, God. Not her.' She thought. "Hey, Twilight."

Her friends are caught up between the squeeing and Twilight's hello. "Who?!"

"Her name is also Twilight Sparkle." Twilight assured. "Basically I run into her all the time I was in this place before."

"And of course, she was dreaming as me." The girl continued.

"Dreamin' as you?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah... basically went into trouble, sent me into founding Fillydelphia which is found near here..." the girl explained. "And sent Princess Celestia that letter."

"Oh, that makes sense." Rainbow Dash mumbled, then looked at the girl. "What?!"

"Follow me." The girl commanded as she walked to the town.

The Mane 6, bedazzled except for Twilight Sparkle, followed. That was certainly surprising.

Except that Twilight's assistant Spike was in there, as a human. He looked at the Mane 6 suspiciously, then suddenly wakes up back in the Golden Oak Library.

"Twilight? Rarity? Wha-?" Spike managed to say before falling asleep again and dreams back there.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia looked at the 6 ponies, all in a coma, or so they say, and closes her eyes. She opens them, only now at their place. Then she blinks and is now back at Horseshoe Bay, and the Royal Guards placing all in tents. Shining Armor, the Head of the Royal Guard, looks at Princess Celestia.<p>

"Ok, your majesty, what the **buck** is going on with Twily?" Shining asked.

"Into the Dream Realm of Destroia, going over with something... evil." Princess Celestia replied, giving Shining Armor the letter.

_**Dear Princess Celestia of Canterlot,**_

_**Send the Elements of Harmony by the hurricane that appears every 100 moons. They must come here. Nightmare Moon, and a very dark force, has entered this realm. Destroia has never been... this affected. Only the Nation of Eraida is resisting the others, due to your sister's control.**_

_**The hurricane is a portal, that sends anypony, into this very continent. In Earth, it can be found in the Bermuda Triangle, a piece of an ocean... In other realms, this hurricane is a stone portal.**_

_**Please be quick. Once the hurricane dissipates, they might have to wait for another 100 moons.**_

_**Leader of the Eraida Nation,**_

_**Twilight Sparkle IX**_

_**PS: Twilight is sooooo cuuuuute. And if his brother reads this, Don't. Come.**_

Shining Armor blinked.

And blinked again as he returns the letter.

'...what?'

* * *

><p>Yeah. All needs a grammar check.<p> 


	3. Celestia's School, Eraida

_Previously..._

_The Mane 6 gets reunited, and learns of the place even more, except for Twilight Sparkle because she seems to already knew the place._

_Shining Armor is confused on what happened, even though a proof is at Princess Celestia's hands._

* * *

><p>The 5 of the 6 ponies are having fun with their human selves, and Twilight Sparkle is writing a letter to Princess Celestia.<p>

_**Dear Princess Celestia,**_

_**We have arrived, and we're safe. We still wonder why you sent us 6 here...**_

She sends the letter, and it vanishes in the air. Her human counterpart, which was the President of the Nation they're in approaches them.

"Girls?" She called. "Come here."

Everyone, and the ponies, come near.

"Ok, I need to the talk to the ponies." She said. "Please?"

The 5 human counterparts waved goodbye to the ponies and then, the ponies look at Twilight's human counterpart.

"You might have wondered why you're here." The girl asked. "The answer lies... outside the border. 3 Spirits of Evil, which all is connected to your enemies. Nightmare Moon, bring Amaura, the city of Light, to eternal night..."

"Pun." Pinkie's human counterpart said before being blasted off.

"Discord, taking over the Nation of Destroia." Twilight's human counterpart continued. "Destroia was known for being a nation of Technology, and tourists."

"Sorry to interrupt, this egghead stuff gives me headache." Rainbow Dash interrupted. "Is there a short version?"

Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash and then hits her with a pillow. "Continue, your majesty."

"Right..." Twilight's counterpart continued again. "The 3rd Nation, Illyria, is a mirror realm of the Crystal Empire."

"Does that mean... King Sombra?!" They all chorused.

The human girl just nod. Twilight notices a spark of green in her eyes, and tells her through telepathy. _The spell's fading, Ms. Sparkle._ She looked at the girl as a flash of light suddenly covers her, then she completely changes into Queen Chrysalis with a tie.

"Haha, you got me." The Queen remarks. "As the 5th evil that is supposed to take over, I'll let you all 6 redeem this place now." She summoned the elements. "Do it."

The 6 hesitated.

"Just. Do. It." The queen commanded. "Now!"

The 6 ponies take their Element of Harmony and then Twilight ignited the spell and then...

_Swoosh! Bang! Clank!_

A girl replaces Queen Chrysalis instantly. This girl, has a different name, but uses the name Twilight Sparkle sometimes. The girl looked at the 6 ponies, before suddenly squeeing and hugging all of them.

_Some few timid explanations and whole lot of arguing on why Rainbow Dash isn't listening..._

"Huh. So the Queen of Changelings took over Canterlot until Princess Cadance and Shining Armor blasted them off?" Ms. Ravenshire asks.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash replied. "It goes off like that."

Ms. Ravenshire, looks outside the window. "Celestia's School of Gifted Unicorns, Eraida branch." She said.

"What?" Applejack asked. "What the hay are ye talkin' about?"

She left the room as a unicorn enters the room.

"Oh, hello everypony. It seems like I have companions for a while." The unicorn welcomed, with a warm smile. "I am the headmaster of this place, Dr. Eldrick von Saphyr. Rather call me by Sapphire Gleam. That's a mare's name though. I wonde- oh, right, Gender Flip program. Aimed for those who need to be. And... you all must be...?"

"Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's personal student." Twilight started. "These are my friends. Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Pinkie Pie."

Everypony look at Pinkie, worried. Her hair began to straighten, then suddenly poofs back, then straightens again. Then she disappears. Surprising everypony.

"On crack, I forgot to say! Maximum of 3 persons from the hurricane!" Gleam added. "Twilight Sparkle, you have been here before, pick 2."

"I choose... Applejack and Fluttershy." Twilight picks, then changes again. And again. Then stops, giving up. "Rarity and Fluttershy was with me..."

"Aha! Then you 6, or 5.5, must separate groups." Gleam noticed. "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie on right... Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Fluttershy on the left."

They did what she said, and then Pinkie promptly reappeared.

"Hey gals! Just got message from Princess Celestia!" Pinkie reported, surprising the 5.

"What is it?" Twilight asks.

"She said to use our... imaginations outside Eraida? Something something, like I could think of BALLOONS!" Pinkie exclaims, then a small pink balloon appears beside Pinkie and it pops.

"Right... since Princess Luna is the one and true leader of this place, that makes absolute sense." Gleam says, while walking towards the window. "The clock tower, Nation's beacon... it's glowing purple and black. She's coming!"

The ground shook as bells began to ring.

**_DING! DING! DONG! DING! DING!_**


	4. The Mark of Dream Magic

_DING! DING! DONG! DING! DING!_

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle and the others cover their ears. Then, Princess Luna appears at the middle of the room after the bells stop. The 6 ponies bow down, and Princess Luna commands them to rise.<p>

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle! Still adjusting to your pony form in Eraida? I am sorry, I should have prepared for you all, forms of humans." Princess Luna excused, then she casts a spell-

And Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Fluttershy were the only ponies turned into human. The 2 panicked, while Twilight stands up, and looks at the other 3 ponies. "Odd."

"Oh, the hurricane must've messed up." Gleam commented. "After all, Twilight Sparkle's group was the first group to wake up."

Twilight helps Rarity and Fluttershy adjust, then they look at Princess Luna, who was trying to turn the second group into humans. When she got the right spell, it just turned the 2nd group humans while the 1st group ponies.

Sapphire Gleam facehooved. "Better both be ponies." She then reverts the spell, and then Queen Chrysalis appears in the same room.

"Wha-?!" Chrysalis shouts before disappearing.

All are ponies again.

"Oh, sorry Twilight. Princess Celestia said you'd be going to this place... and I thought maybe that form would suit you better." Princess Luna excused.

"It's ok, Princess. We never wanted it anyway, right girls?" Twilight asks.

The 5 bearers approve.

Twilight looked at Princess Luna. "Maybe it was ju-"

Princess Luna disappears, temporary blinding Twilight Sparkle.

"Ack!" Twilight said, trying to stand still, "I can't see!"

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia looks at Shining Armor who accidentally covered Twilight's eyes, and commands him to remove the cover. Shining, of course, did the command.<p>

"..1..." Twilight then said something not understandable then suddenly shifts position.

"Oh no..." Princess Celestia muttered.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle, vision regained through a "spell" Gleam knows, is with Rarity and Fluttershy heading Northeast, while the other 3 head Northwest.<p>

"So, where first?" Rarity asks.

"It seems like we're going through the Land of Fears... then into Amaura." Twilight explains as they follow the road.

"L-land of Fears?" Fluttershy asks, after she explained.

"Yes. I don't know why, but they say there are spirits which makes form of your own fears," Twilight replies, "first time hearing it also."

Fluttershy gulped. That means there'll be dragons. "I-I-I'm in..."

Rarity notices this, and whispers something to Twilight Sparkle, which she bails by "She already went through this, twice." Rarity take notes of this.

So, as they stepped into the said place... and Twilight falls to a deep cavern. Rarity and Fluttershy nearly fell.

"I'm ok girls! Carry on while I find myself a way out!" Twilight shouted.

Twilight Sparkle gulped. She wasn't used to that. She was used to be in her human Soira* and wander around. Twilight shakes her head, and then walks around the cavern.

Then, she accidentally steps on a pad with her left hoof. A mark burns in that hoof, letting Twilight scream in pain for a while. She looked at the mark the pad gave her. It has 4 curls to the right, and 2 curls to the left. It looks like vines, except in a magic-styled fashion.

_Hey, I remember this._ She thought, then she points her hoof to the ceiling of the cave and it opens and a ladder forms. _Nopony can do that, which means research after this mission..._

Twilight creates a sock to hide the mark in her hoof. That mark shouldn't be annoying for a while. Then, she climbed out, and smells the fresh air. She then looks around, and finds herself outside the Land of Fears. Things get weirder, Rarity and Fluttershy are also here, wondering why the hell is Twilight Sparkle wearing socks.

_Should I say it?_ She thinks.

* * *

><p>*Soiras are bodiessurrogates for the dreamers who enter the Dream Realm through normal sleeping means.


	5. Sancto, Last City of Light

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Fluttershy talk about the things that happened. Rarity tells that a "gray girl that looks like Maud" helped them out. Twilight wonders who that is. They stop at a broken bridge. Since Fluttershy wasn't confident enough, they try to create a plan. But, Twilight, with the mark that she has kept secret for a while, suddenly runs to the bridge, throw her sock into her saddlebag, and points it to the broken parts of the bridge, fixing it. Rarity and Fluttershy follows.

"Woah, Twilight! I didn't know you could do that!" Fluttershy cheered, as the bridge is now fixed, and Twilight puts the sock on again.

"How'd you do that?" Rarity asks, "I didn't see your lovely horn light up!"

"Secret." Twilight replies, winking to a mysterious figure behind the 2.

Rarity and Fluttershy looks back, only to see nothing. "Let's go." Twilight says, while already some feet off.

"Eek!"

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia is reading Twilight's unfinished book in her room, then gets a century-old book with almost the same contents as Twilight's. She checks both maps in it, then notices her book is slightly outdated. Princess Luna enters the room and looks at the 2 books.<p>

"Celly, do you think my Realm magic still works?" Luna asks, causing Celestia to look at her.

"You're the one who can enter the dreams of our ponies, Luna. Why won't you test it by levitating our book?" Celestia asks back.

Luna nods, then she closes her eyes, and points her left hoof to the book. She then points it upwards slowly, and the book levitates, until someone knocked at the door. Luna claps a bit, then keeps the book quickly as Celestia opens the door. Spike's in the hallway.

"Oh, Spike. Come on in." Celestia greeted.

"No thanks, Princess. I've been wondering where Twilight is...?" Spike asks.

"She'-" Luna tried to reply but is cut off by 2 pillows flying to her. "Twilight Sparkle's fine. Come with me." Celestia replies, "Don't panic after this."

"Why would I panic?" Spike asks.

Spike, Princess Celestia, and a Royal Guard heads to Horseshoe Bay, where there are 6 tents divided into 2 groups. In the front of the tents are each of the Elements of Harmony bearer's cutie marks. Spike enters the one with Twilight's tent, and is surprised at the scene.

Twilight's left hoof is covered with vines, unmoveable vines, and her mane is slowly turning gray. Spike, unsure what to do, does what his instinct tells him; run to Princess Celestia.

But, he bumped to Princess Celestia who felt different. She also called her sister.

"Celestia, I've came as soon as I hear- WOAH." Princess Luna says as she noticed the vines. "What magic has thou cast itself on Twilight?"

"I don't know!" Spike replies.

Princess Luna raises her left hoof and moves her hoof above the vines. The vines move a bit, then a long vine latches itself into Luna, and stays at her left hoof.

"That was absolutely terrifying." Luna commented as she placed her hoof on the ground. "How do I look?"

"Like the old times." Princess Celestia says, and they both smile.

"Um... Princess?" Spike asks the 2 Princesses. "Her mane's turning gray."

This alerted the Princess. It's not turning gray, it's turning to stone.

"They must hurry." Princess Luna proclaims in a worryful and sincere voice.

* * *

><p>Twilight explains everything after Rarity notices the mark burned in her hoof.<p>

"So you say, even when dreaming, you already had this? That must be fabulous in fashion!" Rarity proclaimed, and she pokes it.

Twilight resists the pain, but her instincts cause Rarity to move away.

* * *

><p>"8..." Twilight mutters while asleep.<p>

"What numbers has she been saying... 1, and now 8." Princess Celestia notices.

* * *

><p>The 3 steps into the town of Sancto, which was the only city in Amuara who was free from the grip of its evil ruler, Nightmare Moon. Twilight notices the flag being waved from the city's flagpoles was a black-white-black flag. A familiar human with a strand of purple hair greets them.<p>

"Heyo, Twilight. In behalf of Resistance, this city is with you. Carry on with your journey. The place has just created its bell tower and a shrine for Princess Celestia." The girl welcomes, while winking to Twilight.

_That's my Soira...?!_ She thought.

_Ahem, Twilight. You do know that you BLOODY used telepathy through secret organizations when asleep._ The girl telepathically replied to her thought.

"Ok... so that's Ms. Sparkle IX." Rarity confirmed. "Not Chrysalis."

"Actually, call me Lienne for this time." The girl fixed.

"Oh. Ok. Twilight- Twilight! You have wings?!" Rarity looks at Twilight Sparkle who has wings.

"Soiras, plus their owners, and their magic, equals..." Lienne comments.

"Ascension to Alicornhood in the Dream Realm Destroia." Twilight continued. "Thanks for reminding."

"Speaking of magic, the 1843 mark is glowing." Lienne pointed out to her mark and Twilight's.

They are glowing in harmony, then Lienne suddenly falls to the ground. Twilight and Fluttershy catch her.

"Rowan, you moron... why did the 1843... have to affect ponies..." Lienne muttered before fainting.

"What?" Fluttershy is confused.

* * *

><p><em>In the clock tower...<em>

* * *

><p>Lienne wakes up, and Twilight is shaking. Rarity tries to calm Twilight.<p>

"I-I don't know..." Twilight answered, her words shaking out of her mouth.

"It'll be fine, darling. Besides, a checkpoint! We can come back later." Rarity says. "Dream pylons might be a little more... surprising."


	6. King Sombra

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie fights off King Sombra by collecting 8 Elements of Harmony-like objects called Crystals of Life.

After the 8th crystal has been obtained...

"The nice Soira of yours said that we should merge the 8 crystals." Rainbow says, taking out the other 7.

"I don't know, I honestly don't remember much as stayin on here likewise Ah've been dreamin here." Applejack says back. "Ah may have dreamed here, but not with da enough infomation for Twi's crazy book!"

"I think there were 2 Pinkie Promises about that book. One of them was said to be to told after this quest." Rainbow commented.

Pinkie Pie looked at Rainbow Dash, then she smiles like a regular pony. "Oh, maybe we need to hurry."

While they walk into the ship Jess Apple, Applejack's Sairon, gave them, they notice King Sombra. He seems distracted. Or rather, different. They listen to one of his mumblings.

"Should I not conquer but rather find Celestia?", "Does it really matter here that I own a kingdom and act like Chrysalis?", "Why am I in here?"

The 3 ponies felt sorry. He'd also sacrifice for his freedom. Or, maybe they were just tricked so that he could stand against them. Or maybe a party. As the 3 head to the ship, the 8 crystals merge into one White crystal. The crystal glowed, and King Sombra notices this. He approaches the 3.

"Ah, it's nice to see anypony again." Sombra greeted with a smile. "Did Queen Chrysalis surrendered for the freedom of Eraida?"

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie froze in place. They turned around to see King Sombra twitching and trying to control himself to get the crystal which he knows will send him away, and free. Applejack nods, making King Sombra smile.

"Not all evils are real evils." King Sombra declared as he set distance to the group. "Do whatever my good assistant Soira tell you."

Applejack flinched a bit. "Jessica Apples was your assistant?" She asked, slightly out of her normal Southern accent. "You kiddin?"

"No." King Sombra declared, as he raises his left hoof and kisses it, then points at the big crystal.

The crystal, acting into King Sombra's Dream magic, explodes into 8 crystals, making him vanish and disappear. The kingdom in the island rejoices, as the time tower from that place shoots a ray of light upwards. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie knew what it means. 2 down, 3 to go. They stay in the ship for the night. They watch the sky being decorated by fireworks, and admires the view, until a zap sound is heard and makes Applejack look at who it must be. Her eyes grew in surprise. The ruler of this place, is Celestia the Fourth.

"Ah, little ponies. Surprised that even your Princess has her own Soira?" Celestia asks.

Pinkie and Rainbow only nodded.

"It's because the first Equestrians who entered here are the 2 Princesses itself. Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia. Knowing them very well..." Celestia began to explain, "They were quite the royalty Illyria needed. Both are Princesses, something Illyria has been stuck on since a curse made it disappear, celestial movers as they can move both the sun and moon of Equestria, and of this place."

She points to the moon which has... a small violet dot periodically moving in its surface.

"For the fact that the Moon here can also be dreamed of with air, we Princess Celestia and I watch her play there." Celestia IV added.

"How's that possible? If Ah knew, Soiras are controlled by the Dreamers..." Applejack asks, "If Princess Luna didn't have a Soira, how did that happen?"

"Easy. First, Soira have their own minds, and can take a peek at whatever the Dreamers can do. Second, Princess Luna can enter dreams of ponies. That means she could also use her form to enter here. This is Dream Realm Destroia, after all." Celestia answered with a smile. "Come on now, the citizens are waiting for you."

"Big 'Thank-You-for-Defeating-King-Sombra party?" Pinkie asks.

Celestia IV chuckles, "Why don't you ask your Soira?" She pointed to a pink-haired girl throwing streamers everywhere.

"OOOH!" Pinkie dashed to the girl.

Applejack smiles, then quickly frowns. "I feel like comin back home..." she commented.

"Oh, for the travellers who enters through hurricanes? You can return! Not in your soira though, but in the clock tower." Celestia cheered Applejack up. "But first, you all must visit it."

"Hey, where's Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asks, after apparently sleeping, "I was at Horseshoe Bay, with Princess Luna looking at me. She has this vine stuck in her left hoof, and she showed awesome stuff!"

Celestia the Fourth facepalmed, then she shakes her head, and hey eyes twitch a bit. She looks around, then claps.

"Oh, and Princess Celestia said he'd congratulate us for defeating King Sombra," Rainbow Dash looked at Celestia IV, "right?"

Celestia the Fourth looks at Rainbow Dash and nods. She shakes her head again, and blinks. "Right. That was kinda dizzy." She commented.

"Princess Cel!" A voice similar to Luna shouted, then Princess Luna appears in the ship. "Cel, there's something you must learn."

"Allright..." Celestia the Fourth looks at the 2 ponies. "Enjoy the party." She commanded as she and Princess Luna vaporize and the smoke fly into the mainland.

* * *

><p>"I don't know Rarity... Its weird... This place just... reminds me of... home." Twilight muttered, under her breath, shaking.<p>

"Twilight, darling. Calm down. It's all gonna be fine." Rarity tries to calm Twilight Sparkle down through chat.

"But what if we fail to do what Princess Celestia asks to do?" Twilight asks. "What if?"

"If you do fail," Lienne replies, surprising Twilight, "Then we'll have to struggle for sometime again."

"Sometime? Has this happened before?" Twilight asks.

"Discord, Lord Tirek, and King Sombra were the evil that time. Kinda reminds me..." Lienne replies, before Celestia the Fourth and Princess Luna appears beside her. "Oh, Luna, and Cel! That was unexpecting!"

"We need something that takes your time, for a while, Lienne." Princess Luna comments. "It involves about magic burnt marks that can be found through buttons and pads."

"Pads? Like shuttle pads where rockets lift off? Or, you both are talking about the Dream Magic pads, where we get marks because we are simply chosen to become part of something bigger?" Lienne asks, but is cut off by Princess Luna, Celestia the Fourth, and herself teleporting away.

"We didn't get to hear the answer." Twilight noticed.

"Yeah, why is it so important?" Rarity asks.

"For the book." Twilight simply replies.

"Is the book even as important?" Rarity asks again.

"Yes, it might be the key beyond my other dreams of insanity."

"Dreams of Insanity?" Fluttershy interrupted. "Does that mean...?"

"Yes. I've been getting nightmares, dreams beyond Princess Luna's control, dreams of being a princess." Twilight replies.

"The timeline." a voice which is strikingly familiar says to them. "The timeline is glitched; I shouldn't be able to actually meet you before I stole your crown."

"Sunset Shimmer. Come out of here. You do know that we technically are just dreamers?" Twilight asks, but no answer.

A yellow pony walks out of the shadows. "Yes. That's why the timeline is glitched."

"Like a computer?" Rarity asks.

"Yes." Sunset replied.

Twilight Sparkle felt something wrong as her Dream Magic mark began to heat up. "Lies..." she muttered.

"What?" Fluttershy wants to clarify what Twilight is saying.

"Ah, yes. Do it, Twilight Sparkle. Do it." Sunset taunted, "The night will be always last forever."

This made Twilight snapped, and at a flash of light, she turned into a human, with a crown, and is holding a long staff which has her cutie mark and points it to "Sunset Shimmer," and then fires a killing spell;

But nothing happened. The pony turned into Nightmare Moon. She cackled with laughter, then suddenly flies off. Twilight, turns back into her normal form, clutching her head afterwards.

"What the buck just happened...?" Twilight asks, before fainting.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle, wakes up in her tent. Half-awake, actually has the half of her mind wants to go back. Princess Celestia and Spike are looking at her.<p>

"I think... no, it's impossible... how did I... was magic source of it..." she muttered, saying thousands of magic-related sentences until Princess Luna fires a sleep spell to Twilight Sparkle.

"No!" Twilight protested, but it's too late.

* * *

><p>Twilight wakes up, in the clock tower of Sancto, sweating, and shouting "No" for no apparent reason. Rarity and Fluttershy, both dressed for some reason, looks at Twilight.<p>

"...oh, god. What..." Twilight questions, stopping then realising where she is. "I was back! Back there!"

"Well, that makes Fluttershy the only one who didn't got a view..." Rarity comment. "Poor me, maybe it wasn't time."

"No, maybe we nee- Hey... Is that?" Twilight noticed Fluttershy with a wand. "Is that one of those magic wands?"

Fluttershy nods. "Just... makes us all magic-using, perhaps."

"And Rarity, are you using...?" Twilight asked.

"Just marvelous it is!" Rarity showed her dress. "Simply marvelous from Lienne's hands indeed!"

_Simply not amused. _She thought.

_TWILIGHT SPARKLE SHUT UP PLEASE COME ON I WAS BUSY YOU SUDDENLY THOUGHT SOMETHING DAMN IT DAMN IT!_ A voice roared back.

"Eep."


	7. A Little Backstory

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Fluttershy heads straight into the country's capital while hiding from the guards.

"Say, you mentioned a Dream pylon. What is it?" Twilight asked.

Rarity stops, then points to a pole which emits a wave of calmness. "That, is a Dream pylon. It simply broadcasts stuff that enters dreams."

"Like it emits magic to give good dreams?" Twilight asks, hiding from a guard.

"Only to the humans." Fluttershy inserts, pulling out a broken wand and tries to fix it from the wand which was actually Rarity's.

"Well, if it does get fixed, we'll need to find a forest to train you both non-unicorn magic..." Twilight commented.

The 3 find themselves in a deactivated time tower, with someone familiar looking at them...

"Twilight? Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight's eyes grew in surprise.

"Prince Shining of Amuara?!"

* * *

><p>Prince Shining of Amuara gives the 3 Elements a tour of the underground base in the deactivated clock tower. After entering a room with a man fixing a portal, the man looks at the 3.<p>

"My God..." The man comments, as he examined the 3. "Is it really true?"

"What is?" Rarity asked. "First time seeing 3 ponies here?"

"No, but a mark unique to the first family himself. A mark called . Mark." The man explains, while walking closer to the burn mark in Twilight's left hoof. "Magic tripled that gives user magic far they can have..."

Twilight Sparkle looks at the man, then she levitates herself near to her friends.

"1843? That is just numbers." Twilight says, looking at her hoof. "What does it mean?"

"Simply... Something helpful. My time defeating the 5 Evils took me, my sister, Ms. Ravenshire, Princess Luna, Sapphire Gleam, which was called Dr. Opal Gemstone because he was a guy that time, and Harry Potter." He explained, "Once a book is finished, another one is subject to be made."

"Princess Celestia's Book of Dream Realm." Twilight realised. "She knew this."

"Oh, must say tha-" the man is interrupted by an alarm which makes Fluttershy hide behind Rarity.

"They've spotted us! Twilight! You are the only one capable of helping!" Shining shouted. "Go!"

The 3 ponies run outside, only to see people running and hiding because of fear.

"The fear! The FEAR!" Nightmare Moon shouted. "You can never escape Nightmare Moon's path!"

Rarity and Twilight Sparkle felt afraid, but tried to fight it with thoughts.

Fluttershy, on the other hand, is somehow immune. She gets a pistol from a dead resistance dude, and points it to Nightmare Moon.

"Don't. Scare. My. FRIENDS!" She shouted, shooting Nightmare Moon.

In the first time in history, she was eliminated using guns.

* * *

><p>Princess Celestia checked on her little ponies and notices Spike, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Big MacIntosh, The Cakes, and Scootaloo shouting and finding the Mane 6.<p>

"My little ponies, calm down. They are all fine." She tries to comfort the others, but ends up seeing Princess Luna.

"They. Need. To. Know." She demanded.

"They don't know Destroia." Celestia cried back. "They don't even know!"

Sweetie Belle trots to Princess Celestia. "Twilight's been sending crazy magic about the place..."

Princess Celestia is shocked. _Magic?!_ She didn't expect that.

"Of course, the book she was writing flew and burned up." Sweetie added. "I was reading it..."

_That makes sense._ She thought. _My faithful student is sending help._

* * *

><p>"You used WHAT?!" Twilight's eyes grew in surprise. "A GUN?!"<p>

"Well, first time the Evil of Fear was defeated with bullets." Lienne commented.

"I'd reckon it was not **just** the gun that defeated her." Cel said, "It was her bravery... Now I wonder what she can do with the Stare."

"We should... not talk about that." Rarity said. "Now I wonder why Discord took over Destroia... Fear, Nightmare Moon... Deception, Queen Chrysalis..."

"Evil of Ruling, King Sombra." Cel added. "That makes 3 down."

"Oh." Twilight realised, "How's the other group? How's Applejack, and Pinkie?"

Cel blinked, then facepalmed. "Partying. Like since yesterday. Might wanna rename the Capital to Happyville."

Twilight Sparkle and Rarity chuckled. "Pinkie's being Pinkie, as always." They chorused.

Fluttershy, with her courage, has reactivated the clock tower, somehow.

"And can someone explain why is the clock tower deactivated?" Twilight asked. "And why it is like, much much older than the other ones?"

The 4 leaders, Princess Luna, Ms. Ravenshire(who was an Ambassador For Destroia), Queen Celestia "Cel" of Illyria, and Prince Shining of Amuara looked at each other.

"It all started... When Destroia was created." Ms. Ravenshire began. "The Captain, called The Adventurer, founded a small village. A village which he turned into a industrial science-y town."

"Among the objects of science," Cel continued, "he created 2 planes, Science Carrier number G57 and Beacon Transport number E55. Those 2 planes turned into the beacons of Amuara and Destroia."

"But, the beacons were destroyed during the Minecraftian takeover. Illyria, Unovia, and Eraida are now born." Shining continued, "Now, after a long rest, you came up. Takeover in a very, not quite, friendly way. By friendly, yes, spread the word of friendship, stuff like that... By 'not quite' term, some actually rebelled. Hence, reactivation of the Destroia beacon, which was actually, a clock tower with 8 crystals."

"8 crystals?" Twilight asked.

"Same crystals Applejack and the others used." Jessica Apples answered, entering the conversation. "Howdy, Leaders of Dream Realm Destroia."

"Applejack?" Rarity asked.

"That might be my Dreamer, but no, this ain't Applejac'." Jessica answered. "Now, about duh Destroia beacon..."

"Ah, yes. The beacon didn't go against, but rather joined. Hi ho, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entered the scene!" Shining continued, before suddenly falling to the floor, holding a bottle of whiskey, suddenly.

"Drunk. Anyhow, having the last piece of the Trinity Code..." Princess Luna cleared her throat, then pulled out a piece of paper. "On dire recognition... Ah, yes. That. Dream Realm Destroia was created."

"Created?" Fluttershy asks, exercising her wing by flapping around the room.

"Yes. Like a..." Cel answers, "like a small house. It grew big, got renovations, until today."

Fluttershy accidentally knocks a glass of water, pouring water to him, waking him up.

"I DIDN'T DRINK! I DIDN'T!" He shouted, as he jolted awake.

The room was filled with laughter for a while, until it boiled down.

"Anyhow, as I got myself drunk again... Aha. Dream Realm Destroia is an image of Destroia, as of today." Shining added. "Now, to get me sober..."

A spell and he's gone. Lienne, Cel, and Princess Luna chuckles, and leaves the room, leaving only Applejack's Soira and Ms. Ravenshire.

"Now, for Discord, and Shadow..." Ms. Ravenshire began, "Destroia and Unovia. Dream Realm Unovia is kinda... messy, but Destroia just needs... Someone, or somepony... good to face... discouragement."

"Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy can enter..." Twilight nominated.

"No, no I can't be in there!" Fluttershy defended herself. "Remember how Rainbow Dash was approached by the Shadowbolts and she denied it?"

"Hey, I was about to say that!" Rarity complained.

"Yes? Why?" Twilight asked.

"She might... be our only way..." Fluttershy answered, then Rarity realises what she meant.

"Aha! The Shadowbolts were an act of discouragement from Nightmare Moon to stop Rainbow Dash from tying the bridge!" Rarity explains, while recreating the scene itself with dust.

The 3 ponies, and and the 2 women looked at each other, and agreed on it.

"Now... to call the other group who might be heading back to Eraida..."

* * *

><p>A mysterious man in a long lab coat and a fedora notices the scene.<p>

"How could Fluttershy pull of that simple trick?" He muttered. "She is not what she seems..."


End file.
